Miles To Go
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Steve finally finds his friend Bucky. But he's broken and lost, and yet. Still Bucky. (Writing Prompt AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Part One**_

* * *

" _ **Your Name Is James Buchanan Barnes.."**_

Darkness, and silence. The only thing Bucky could hear was his faint memories calling to him. His head was spinning and it seemed like no one was on his side. Except maybe that one man… Stewart? Styles? No that wasn't right. Bucky's hands clawed through his longer hair as his memories were flooding back; the good and bad. Steve. That was his name. The name of the man who had been his refuge, his strength. The only person he ever called a friend.

" _ **I'm with you until the end of the line…"**_

His name was on Bucky's lips yet he could not force himself to say it. Steve. He and Steve were practically brothers. A scream of pain erupted from the vocal chords that belonged to Bucky. Little did he know he was suffering an anxiety attack. His heart pounded furiously and he thought it was going to rip straight out of his chest. His vision was blurred and Bucky began thrashing about. He had no idea of where he was and what he was doing. Instead of the silence he had just faced, Bucky now heard crashes, rips, tears, and gunshots.

 _Clink_

A bullet from a Glock hit the cool, hard metal of his left arm. His eyes opened to reveal the bloodshot, puppy dog eyes that the ego hid. In front of him was a man. The firing had stopped, and all was silence once again, except for the beating of his own heart. With vision still blurred, and the others senses useless, Bucky tried to make out the figure. Within seconds Bucky knew who the man in front of him was.

"Hiya Buck."

"Steve…"

With that Bucky was weak in the knees, he felt the lack of sleep and food hit him in waves, as well as the aftermath of the attack. Steve looked worriedly at his friend, as Bucky collapsed to the ground out cold. He rushed over to the brunette's side, and brushed a stray hair from his face. Captain America looked down on his friend. He was afraid of what was held in store for the duo, but knew as long as he had Bucky. He would always make it out of the woods.

 _"These Woods Are Dark Lovely and Deep…"_

* * *

 **So, I saw this writing prompt thing. I thought maybe I could work with it. It's where you write a short sample for each line of a poem, and I chose one of my favorites by Robert Frost.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two**_

* * *

" _ **There are men laying down their lives, I've got no right to do any less than them.."**_

After waiting outside in a waiting room for an hour, Steve looked down at his watch. Then up at the woman at the end of the hall. She had long black hair and shining green eyes. Her lips passed a smile when their eyes met. He looked away first, she was guarding Bucky's room. Bucky, after all, was a trained assassin who had killed dozens. He was sure to have a few bad guys tailing him. The doctors wouldn't let Steve in right away, even if Bucky was screaming his name, like he was. They were running all sorts of tests on his arm, injuries, and mental health. Sam had called in about ten minutes ago to check on him, they talked for a few minutes, and the guard helped him answer and hang up the phone. He still wasn't quite sure how things were working yet.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve looked up at a nurse with his ocean blue eyes, with a sign of hope still left in them. He stood up and walked over to her. She gave a small smile and parted the door slightly.

"You can go in and see him now."

She said, and then proceeded to walk back into the room. Steve followed her in with no hesitation, he saw his best friend lying in a hospital bed, wires connected to him in multiple places. Bucky looked like a pincushion. The blonde pulled up a chair to sit by Bucky. Steve looked at his friend.

"Bucky, it's me. Steve."

The Brunette's eyes fluttered as he tried to make out the shape of the man in front of him. His vision and senses hadn't fully come back, mostly from the undernourishment and lack of sleep. Bucky's eyes widened as he looked at Steve. His words sounded painful as they came out.

"Steve, I killed so many…"

He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed gently, slowly.

"Bucky, you were brainwashed. You didn't know-"

Steve was interrupted by the other man.

"I remember their screams of pain."

The room was silent, as if it was urging Bucky to continue with his story. Steve had no idea what to say. He was contemplating what to do, what to say to the man. He, himself had never gone through anything like that.

"I remember the tears, and I remember that I gave no mercy."

Bucky paused again this time with eyes full of tears, yet he wasn't going to let them fall just yet.

"I remember killing Howard and Maria."

" _ **The price of freedom is high, and it's a price I am willing to pay."**_

Steve sat in silence, tears forming in his own eyes. His hands ran over his face, and he let out a long sigh.

"Bucky.."

The next words the brunette uttered were staggered, and in french. Bucky could speak almost six languages, fluently as well as Steve. Since Bucky's brain was in shattered pieces the words he found were in all different languages. First off it was french.

"Je ai honte de ce que je suis devenu."

Steve mentally translated. ' _I am ashamed of what I have become.'_

" _How could you have know what you were doing Buck? You were brainwashed and had your head played with until, even I couldn't recognize you!"_

The Brunette didn't know what language to answer in. He suddenly felt a great pain in his head as new memories awakened and he heard screams of horror inside his head.

"Ich höre sie im Schlaf schreien. Endlos , ohne Gnade . Die gleiche Art, wie ich sie getötet Steve ."

' _I hear them scream in my sleep. Endlessly, with no mercy. The same way I killed them Steve.'_

Steve sighed at the changing language from French to German, his own head was spinning as he translated. Then he spoke again in Russian, this time would be the last foreign language, but the words felt like hot coals piercing through Steve's heart.

"YA prosto khochu , chtoby umeret' Stiv. YA ne znayu, yesli ya mogu zhit' s samim soboy gorazdo bol'she . Vse stradaniya i bol' , ya vyzval ... Eto slishkom mnogo."

" _I just want to die Steve. I don't know if I can live with myself much longer. All the pain and suffering I caused... It's too much."_

Steve spoke softly and calmly to his friend.

".YA s toboy sezam konets linii Baki . YA obeshchal, chto k vam davnym-davno, i eto ne menyayetsya. Ty moy luchshiy drug. YA ne mogu zhit' bez tebya ..."

" _I'm with you til the end of the line Bucky. I promised that to you a long time ago, and that's not changing now. You're my best friend, and I couldn't live without you…"_

The barrier broke and Bucky began to sob. Steve embraced him in a brotherly hug as his friend shook feircly with sobs. In that moment they both knew, that things would never be the same.

" _But I have promises to keep…"_


End file.
